1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an audio speaker cabinet. More specifically, the present invention relates to an audio speaker cabinet that can operate as a subwoofer with a narrow frequency band pass or can operate as a loudspeaker that outputs a wide frequency audio range.
2. Background Information
Audio systems in vehicles usually include a plurality of speakers installed at various locations within a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The plurality of speakers often includes at least a subwoofer speaker cabinet.